


Love and Sorrow

by changingdestiny4



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow Friendship, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon Friendship, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Depressed Barry Allen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Barry Allen, F/M, Female Friendship, Male Friendship, Revenge, Sad Barry Allen, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance, lots of death, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: A modern day, no powers, AU in which Barry, after leaving his mean and insane ex, finds love again in the form of the beautiful and kindhearted Patty Spivot. But dark malevolence conspires against them, plotting, waiting, as fate wields its ugly hand to cruelly send their love and happiness crashing down in flames.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Over the years, and also within my latest stories since the end of May, all of them have had happy endings although I did write something a long time ago which was as close to a tragedy as I could in the form of Assassin Canarrow, though it also had a happy ending. The closest I’ve had to a more tragic ending recently was my first horror one shot entitled “Oliver Queen: The Dark Monster”.
> 
> This time however I’ve decided to try going completely into the tragedy genre since real life doesn’t always end with roses and honey and so I’m going to explore that a little, really flexing my creative muscles. And so, my first true tragedy after “Dark Monster”.

Barry Allen had been dating Becky Cooper for quite some time and she’d originally felt like the one. Over time her true coolers came through and she turned out to be a true nightmare and eventually, a total psycho. She was cruel, horrible, and deeply insane. She became emotionally abusive and more and more controlling and Barry couldn’t take it anymore.

“THAT’S IT BECKY!! I’M TIRED OF THIS AND I’M LEAVING YOU AND THAT’S FINAL!!!”, Barry screamed at her, leaving their home.

“NO IT ISN’T AND IT WILL NEVER BE OVER UNLESS I SAY SO. YOU ARE MINE AND DON’T YOU EVER FORGET IT”, she countered while also screaming at him angrily, furious at what she perceived as his audacity in leaving her.

“ACTUALLY IT IS OVER BECAUSE I, SAY, IT’S, OVER. I’M LEAVING YOU AND DON’T YOU EVER CALL OR SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!!!”, Barry yelled back and moved to leave when Becky quickly intercepted him and clutched his arm with her sharp fingernails, causing a sharp hiss from him.

“If you leave me, you’ll regret it for if I can’t have you, then no one can”, she hissed into his ear threateningly. Barry quickly ripped his arm away from her and hurried out of there while taking his packed up bags, though he did notice the deranged look within her eyes as she threatened him and it sent shivers up his body, but he was careful not to let it show.

He moved far away to another city, Central City, and met a nice an beautiful young woman named Patty Spivot at a quaint café and the two of them got to know each other better. Soon it led to Barry frequenting the café more often than usual just to see her. Soon he asked her out for coffee and she accepted. They went over to Starbucks, ordered two steaming cups of decaf and talked.

“So where are you from and how did you come to work at the café?”, Barry asked her curiously as he drank his coffee.

“Well Barry, I was born and raised in Coast City and lived with my parents until I graduated from high school, after which I moved here to Central City and studied at the university until graduating with a degree in law”, she answered him while leaning forward and gently moving her fingers along her cup. “My goal is to ultimately join the CCPD and become a police officer and eventually move up the ranks to detective.”

Barry's eyebrows raised up, intrigued by this.

“That’s interesting since my foster dad Joe West is a cop himself. In fact he’s the captain of the CCPD department here. Perhaps I could ask him to pull some strings for you if you’d like though I can’t guarantee he’ll say yes since his no is quite legendary”, he said to her with a slight chuckle at the end. “But I have a feeling he might make an exception to someone as lovely as you”, he added with a smirk.

Patty took another sip of her coffee then ran her tongue along her upper lip where a small drip of the dark liquid fell while staring right at him, causing the young man to gulp.

“Thanks for your kind offer, though I’ll have to decline since I’d rather get in on my own merits and earn my place. However I find it flattering that you think I’m lovely”, she said seriously then finished flirtatiously.

“I do find you very lovely Patty, and I think I want to continue seeing more of your lovely eyes and pretty smile”, he replied as he leaned forward, causing her to chuckle good naturedly while batting her eyes at him.

“Are you trying to flirt with me Mr. Allen?”, she asked him in an almost seductive fashion.

“Is it working Miss Spivot?”, he returned with a grin. She responded by leaning closure towards him and cupped her chin in her hands, smiling cutely.

“Very much so, and you seem to know how to sweep a girl off of her feet”. Barry grinned widely in response, and then the two of them finished their coffee, left the coffee shop, and then spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the city as Patty showed him the sights while they shared more of their lives with each other. Barry also told her about his insane ex and what led to their breakup, though he was still worried about her causing trouble. She felt terrible that he’d had to go through that but was glad he’d escaped.

They also learned from each other that they’d both lost parents, Barry in regards to his mother and Patty in regards to her father. This knowledge, along with the fact that both of their respective parental figures had been murdered, caused them to connect to each other on a deeper, emotional level. They later returned to their homes but with a promise to each other that they’d continue to hang out and see where things would lead them.

FFFFFFF

As the weeks passed then turned into months, Barry and Patty’s relationship continued to grow and blossom and he later took her on a real dinner date at a great restaurant called The Cheesecake Factory, a restaurant that served extremely delicious cuisine, each portion almost massive. Barry went to pick up his date at her home and she came out wearing a lovely red silk dress and her gorgeous blonde hair styled in ringlets. Barrows left breathless.

“Wow Patty, you’re, so, um…”, the nervous young man stuttered out, slightly tongue tied at the stunning figure before him. Patty suddenly became nervous.

“I’m sorry Barry, is it too much?”, she asked worriedly while looking down to inspect herself. Barry saw her reaction to his stuttered words and quickly moved to reassure no.

“Um no, it isn’t. Um, what I mean is, you’re actually, well, um, actually very lovely. Actually very, very beautiful I mean. Very beautiful”, he finally managed to get out, leaving Patty relieved and amused at his nervousness.

“Thank you, that’s so sweet of you. And you’re very handsome there yourself in your cute tux and all”, she replied to him while smirking slightly as she bit her lower lip.

“Oh it’s not much, just a regular tux I happened to find inside of my closet, but thanks for the compliment. Oh, and this is for you”, Barry answered her, feeling a bit warm under the collar from her lip bite, before he quickly remembered to hand her the yellow rose he’d picked out for her, which she’d happily accepted. They made their way over to the restaurant and ordered a delicious plate of vegetarian and chicken pizza while ordering a bottle of red wine to go along with it. After they finished their romantic dinner, they left, went over to the Marble Slab ice cream parlor and ordered dessert, a hot fudge brownie delight for Barry and a warm apple pie a la mode for Patty, which they shared between themselves.

As they ate their dessert, a drop of cream from her dessert landed on Patty’s lip and Barry, seeing it, reached over and gently stroked the drop away with his finger, causing her to giggle a little. Once they finished eating everything, they left, took a stroll under the moonlight above, and then he walked her home where they shared a goodnight kiss and their first kiss together, a kiss that was passionate yet gentle and slow while filled with feelings and promise. They eventually broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

“See you tomorrow Patty”, Barry said to her while gently cupping her face.

“See you tomorrow Barry”, she replied with a warm smile, her eyes sparkling. She then entered her home and Barry walked away with a contented smile on his own face.

FFFFFFF

In addition to his growing romance with Patty, Barry, due to his skills in forensic research, was given a job with the CCPP, CSI division and became an invaluable member of the force, and he especially enjoyed working side by side with Joe who was happy to have him with him. He was even happier that his foster son had found love again while relieved that he’d left Becky. He could never understand what Barry had seen in that woman and was horrified by what she’d put him through.

Barry also formed a fast friendship with two science nerds named Cisco Ramon and Dr. Caitlin Snow, the former being an engineer. The two of them worked at a scientific research facility in the city called Star Labs and were employed by a famous doctor and researcher named Harrison Wells and his wife Tess Morgan, though they also saw them as parental figures and mentors.

Cisco and Caitlin’s friendship with Barry also grew and strengthened until their bond with him was very strong and thicker than water, the two of them becoming the brother and sister he’d never had, and he spent a lot of time hanging out with them while they sometimes helped him with his forensic work. Plus he also took time to have individual moments with them doing all sorts of fun, but sometimes crazy things.

One time, Cisco took Barry to a bar where they had a few drinks. Soon they ended up a little tipsy and Cisco challenged Barry to a drinking contest, leaving the latter man a bit apprehensive.

“Ah come on man. Are ya kiddin me?”, Barry slurred slightly, while swaying slightly in his seat.

“Oh ya bet your a** I’m serious man. We, are doin it tonight woo yeah, unless you ain’t much of a man and a wuss instead”, Cisco replied, his speech also a bit slurred from the shots in his system, as he pumped his fists into the air and then challenged his friend. Barry of course never backed down from a challenge and Cisco knew it.

“Oh ya did not just call me a wuss buddy. You so did not call me a wuss”, Barry laughed. “Oh it’s on Cisco it is so on.”

“Yeah man, bring it on baby, bring it on”, Cisco replied happily and the two men ordered two very tall and large glasses of beer with thick foam at the top. Once done, they grabbed their glasses and with a toast, chugged it down while the crowd of patrons chanted “drink, drink, drink” as they did exactly that. Barry ended up winning that round but now both men were two drunk to walk and kept staggering, and so someone called a cab for them and got them to Cisco’s place where they fell onto the sofa inside in a messy heap and immediately fell deeply asleep.

Needless to say, Patty and Caitlin were not impressed by their respective boyfriend and best friend’s antics the previous evening and told them so, though they did find it funny. And as far as Patty was concerned, Barry was her loveable drunk and she’d never switch him for anyone.

Another time, Barry went with Caitlin to a karaoke bar where Caitlin was the one who got drunk, but only a little bit and nowhere near as wasted as Barry and Cisco. After a few drinks of her own, she went up on the stage and started singing some songs which were off key and later went over to Barry and dragged him up and onto the stage with her. The two of them sang an assortment of songs from “Lonely Girl”, “Lollipop”, “Can You Feel The Love Tonight”, and other melodies. Soon they were finished and Barry was the one who called a cab for Caitlin while making sure she returned home safely.

Not everything was sunshine and roses though and sometimes heartbreaking things happened. One day, Cisco received a terrible phone call from his family telling him that his beloved brother Dante had died in a car accident, leaving Cisco beside himself with grief. Barry was quickly there for him though, along with Caitlin and Patty, and they did everything they could to comfort him and sometimes took turns accompanying him to grief counseling. It took some time, but he was eventually able to heal.

Shortly afterwards tragedy struck again in that Caitlin’s dad was killed. They had been mugged and the thug tried to shoot her but her dad had jumped in front of her, taking the bullet. He died in her arms.

Following this, Barry and Cisco began spending more time with her, taking care of her, and soothing her while Patty, who’d finally fulfilled her dream to become a cop, but on her own merits, while working hard to rise to detective, worked hard and went and above the call of duty to find the man responsible. Her work soon paid off and she caught the bas****. She quickly placed him under arrest but not before roughing him up and leaving a few bruises in unseen places. Joe did scold her slightly over that but considering the extenuating circumstances, let it slide while only letting Patty off with a warning.

She also spent a lot of time with Caitlin, the two women bonding over the loss of their parents while strengthening the friendship between the core four since they all suffered from the loss of loved ones. Patty also became like a sister to Caitlin and she felt like she could tell her anything. Sometimes it felt like Patty was an angel sent to help her and even Cisco felt the same way due to her also doing everything she could on her part to comfort and soothe him over Dante’s loss.

It took a while, but Caitlin was also able to heal and return to her original happy self, and it helped that the man who killed her father was now behind bars.

As for Barry and Patty, and following nearly a year of dating and finally falling into a deeply committed, monogamous, relationship that was filled with strong love for each other, and after having discussed it prior and making certain they were on the same page, they felt that they were ready to take the next step in their relationship. One night the couple fell into Patty’s home with their limbs entangled together as they tore off each other’s clothes, kissing deeply, loudly, and passionately, their tongues twirling and tangling deep inside of each other’s mouths while sucking and pulling on each other’s lips. Eventually wearing nothing but their underwear, the two of them broke apart and panted heavily.

“I want you. I want you so badly”, Barry said to her lustfully while breathing heavily.

“Then take me”, she whispered seductively, also breathing hard and ready for the man she loved to have his way with her. Smiling widely, he scooped her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and carried her to her bedroom where they made hot, passionate love, alternating between raw sex and gentle lovemaking. They never felt so in love with each other than they were at this moment, doing an intimate dance performed by others since the dawn of time.

Unbeknownst to them, evil and darkness was slowly creeping up upon them, watching and ready to slip its claws into them and sometime in the near future would violently rip away what they had in blood and horror. For at the moment they were making love, a silhouette of a woman was standing next to the bedroom window, watching them, her heart filled with rage and hate, the insanity burning in her eyes as she held a knife in one hand while her other hand was clenched in a fist. The more she watched the couple, the angrier she grew.

“Don’t think you’ve escaped from me Barry Allen, and don’t think I’ll let your new lover have you either, for if I can’t have you, then no one will”, she whispered to him even though she knew that he couldn’t hear her, but soon he and everyone with her would hear her and soon, very soon, she would destroy him in the same way she felt he’d destroyed her when he left her. Soon, she would have her evil vengeance.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to all of you for taking so long to post this. The reason is because, among other factors, I was writing this chapter slowly and carefully in order to properly develop it and hopefully add as much depth and emotion to it as within the preceding chapter. This approach is something I’m doing for this story unlike most of my other preceding fics in which I rush through the writing and am more to the point. And now here’s chapter 2.

Barry was currently on his way to his and Patty’s shared home. The two of them had decided to move in together a month following the consummation of their relationship and after purchasing their own place, had done exactly that. Today had been a great day so far and he was on a nice high. After a morning of hot and loving sex with his amazing girlfriend followed by the two of them sharing a great breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon, Barry had enjoyed great success at work that afternoon.

You see, he’d managed to solve a huge case using his spectacular forensic skills, one involving a major and tremendously notorious drug trafficker who was also the third most powerful and dominant crime boss in the city while trying to expand his domain, desperate to become the next A’l Capone or Carmine Falcone of the city. The F.B.I. had been desperate to apprehend him but weren’t able to find anything conclusive. With this case though, Barry was able to use his not only his forensic abilities but also his natural deductive skills to figure out how the murder went down and the authorities were able to utilize the info to find the murderer, who turned out to be said thug.

His capture had also blown multiple cases wide open when it was uncovered that he had been behind multiple unsolved criminal cases, including other murders.

Because of this, the F.B.I. had wanted to meet Barry and after giving him plenty of congratulations for solving this case, they complimented on his skills and offered to give him a position as chief forensic expert and director of their C.S.I. division. He was flattered and knew what a fantastic opportunity this was but politely declined, already very happy with the job he had with the CCPD and the friends he’d made among them. He did, however, accept a promotion as director of the C.S.I. division of the CCPD and no one was more pleased than Joe, telling him that he deserved it.

Afterwards he hung out with Cisco and Caitlin that day and the 3 friends celebrated his promotion with a nice afternoon of wild fun at the local Chuck E. Cheese’s, playing video games, eating cheese and pepperoni pizza, and just letting their inner child come out. Following all of this they left and went their separate ways for the day, his two friends once more congratulating him, and he finally headed home but not before purchasing a bouquet of flowers for Patty and a bottle of white wine, her favorite, with the intent of sharing the good news with her.

“Patty, honey, I’m home”, he called out to her, eager to begin celebrating his big day. He then heard what sounded like crying from their bedroom and immediately filled with concern, quickly placed the flowers onto the table nearby then rushed over to investigate. He entered and found Patty curled up on their bed and crying.

“Patty, what’s wrong”, he softly asked her, his good mood now gone as he was deeply worried as to what brought on her current emotional state. As soon as she heard him call out to her, the young woman immediately got up and rushed forward into her boyfriend’s arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, still crying.

“Hey there, it’s alright honey, it’s fine please don’t cry”, Barry whispered soothingly to her, gently stroking her hair while doing his best to comfort her. After crying some more, she finally managed to get ahold of herself and wiped the tears off of her face.

“It was horrible, just horrible”, she cried to him, shaken by what happened that afternoon while he was away. Hearing this caused Barry’s heart rate to slightly spike, causing his worry to turn into fear and apprehension.

“Hey, hey, hey it’s alright Patty. I’m here now and everything will be alright. But you’ve got to tell me what happened”. At her sniffling he quickly cupped her face in his hands.

“Please Patty, talk to me. You know you always can. Just tell me what happened and we’ll figure out where to go from there okay?”, he implored her, desperate to fix whatever happened that had clearly left his girlfriend shaken. She responded by taking deep breaths and then finally managed to explain what had happened:

_Earlier that afternoon_

_Patty was busy in the kitchen cooking a nice, juicy meatloaf for herself and Barry to have for dinner tonight, alongside some delicious ranch beans and freshly baked French bread, with a side of potato salad. She was also playing some rock music and dancing and swaying to it to it while mouthing the lyrics, really getting down._

_As she continued to sing, dance, and cook, she felt as though there was a presence observing her and turning around, caught site of a red haired woman standing behind her and tightly holding a knife while glaring hatefully at her. She was immediately filled with shock which was then followed by a near scream of fright as she dropped the bowl she was using to mix together the potato salad._

_“Who are you, what do you want?”, she demanded as her eyes darted around nervously, filled with fear over the presence of this strange, knife wielding woman. The woman responded by rushing forward and slamming her into the refrigerator, holding the edge of the knife close to her throat._

_“I’ll only say this once. Stay away from Barry Allen if you know what’s good for you or I will turn yours and his life into a nightmare do you understand me?!!”, she growled at her. At that moment, Patty was filled with realization as to who her assailant was._

_“You’re Becky Cooper aren’t you?”, she asked her, trying hard not to show her fear. The woman grinned in response._

_“Barry is mine and I won’t let you have him. I would destroy him and anyone else who’d dare to stand in my way. So you’d better get your filthy self away from him before I make you regret it”, she snarled while pressing the knife closer to Patty’s throat. Her last words, however, filled Patty with anger and with a surge of strength, immediately pushed the deranged woman off of her with a shout and began utilizing some moves taught to her at the police academy._

_The two women fought back and forth, struggling while also wrestling the knife between themselves, and Patty really managed to hold her own. Becky however was physically stronger and managed to overpower her, sending her crashing against the dining room table and then falling sideways onto one of the chairs next to it, the chair toppling onto her._

_As Patty struggled to push the chair aside and get back up, Becky was already upon her, throwing the chair aside and then straddling her back while pinning her down to the floor. Afterwards Becky grabbed her hair and pulled on it hard, causing poor Patty scream in pain, and then used the knife’s edge to slowly slice the back of her neck, drawing blood, drawing a painful moan from her._

_“Please, please don’t hurt me. Please, I beg of you”, Patty cried to her attacker, tears streaming down her face. Becky then moved her face close to Patty’s ear._

_“I sincerely hope you learned your lesson here. Otherwise I will make things so much worse for you and Barry”, she whispered menacingly to the terrified woman underneath her. She then jerked on her hair one more time, got off of her, and went out the door._

_Once she was gone, Patty slowly picked herself up off of the floor, shivering with fear while continuing to cry, though she was also filled with anger once more over this woman who had made her love’s life a nightmare when those two were together and was now trying to destroy what they had. Feeling to upset to cook or to do anything else right now, and still shaken up, Patty went into her and Barry’s bedroom, curled herself up in bed, and continued to cry until Barry arrived home later:_

_Present Time_

Following his girlfriend’s recounting of events that afternoon along with her ordeal with Becky, Barry was left stunned, then angry, at what had transpired and what she’d been put through. He also realized at that moment that his ex may be more trouble than he’d thought and knew that he needed to take her presence far more seriously. Plus the fact that she was in town really showed that she meant business and would be a major thorn in their side.

Well Barry was not going to put up with it and he was not going to allow that evil and deranged woman to harm his girlfriend or anyone else he deeply cared for. And absolutely no way was he going to allow her to destroy his and Patty’s happiness or dismantle the life they’d built together.

“Don’t worry honey. I’m not going to let that woman come between us or take away what we have. You’re the one I’ve chosen Patricia “Patty” Spivot, the one I love, and neither Becky nor anyone else is going to trample it. I promise you that we will get through this”, Barry firmly yet soothingly said to her as he continued to hold her tight. After some time, the couple made the decision to telephone Joe and apprise him of the situation. As soon as he heard the news, he immediately rushed over there with a couple of other cops to get a handle on it.

“Man I cannot believe this happened. I always knew something was deeply wrong with your ex Bear and not just that she had an unlikable personality. This whole thing is just insane and I’m so sorry this happened to you both”, he said to the couple while stroking the back of his head with his hand, sighing deeply.

“No Joe. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for”, Barry replied firmly. “If anyone’s to blame it’s me for even getting involved with someone like Becky. I should never have gotten together with her in the first place and my mistake is now hurting the woman I currently love. I’m not going to let her destroy us and her threats and ultimatums can go to h***.”

“Amen to that bear, and frankly, let’s not blame anyone here over the past but let’s instead focus on the here and now. For now I’m going to place an APB on Becky Cooper and rest assured that we’ll do everything we can to find her. You guys hang tight alright?”, Joe said in response while admiring his foster son’s bravery in handling this obstacle to his newfound happiness. And like Barry and Patty, he was also filled with anger over what Becky was trying to do and vowed to stop her. She’d already hurt Barry once and he’d be da**** if he’d allow her to do so again.

FFFFFFF

Joe did exactly as he’d promised and placed an APB out on Becky. The authorities also posted pictures of her and expanded their search of her throughout the city, looking through surveillance footage, witness sightings, and other means at their disposal but so far were unable to locate her. As for Barry, he installed an alarm system inside of his home and added double locks to his front door. Also since dinner had been ruined due to Patty’s altercation with Becky that day, Barry took her out for dinner the following evening where they were angle to properly celebrate Barry’s promotion.

In addition, and with Joe’s permission, the couple took an extended vacation from the force in order to focus more on themselves. Over the next several days, they went to see “Avengers Endgame” in theaters, took a trip to the zoo while also riding the zoo train, something Patty hadn’t gotten to experience before and had a blast while doing so, went rock climbing, and a lot of other fun activities.

Caitlin also took Patty with her for a girls only spa day which involved the two of them receiving a thorough massage from a very talented female masseuse, followed by a facial, and plus the two women enjoyed a nice and delicious soak inside of the hot tub provided for all of the spa’s visitors. Following their spa day, Caitlin next took Patty dress shopping at the local mall and they enjoyed trying on multiple dresses.

On another day, the two women, with Barry and Cisco, went to the bowling alley and the four friends managed to hit quite a number of bowling pins. Cisco ended up being the champion and won all of them, causing him to hoot, holler, and dance in victory, saying he was the man and all that to the good natured chuckles of his friends in response to his antics. Overall it was a great vacation for Barry and Patty, enjoying each other’s company and the company of their friends.

_Three months later_

Things were going well over the last few months for Barry and Patty, and especially since Becky hadn’t appeared to cause them any trouble so far. They hoped this meant she’d decided to cut her losses and leave them alone. As a bonus, Patty also ended up finally receiving the promotion she’d been dreaming of and made it to the ranks of detective. She was so excited and Barry, Joe, Cisco, and Caitlin couldn’t be happier for her, especially since she was the youngest CCPD officer to move up to detective.

However, despite the months’ long respite they’d received, they would soon learn that Becky wasn’t done with them as one night, while they were in bed together, asleep, an extraordinary loud sound of glass shattering, followed by the blaring of their alarm, ripped them from their slumber and left them wide awake, their hearts pounding rapidly.

“What the h*** was that?”, Patty gasped out, her eyes wide open and her hand on her still palpitating heart. Barry on his part looked around until his eyes landed on the shattered window of their bedroom. Looking downwards, he noticed not only the shards of glass on the floor beneath the window but also a large rock with a note attached to it. Picking up the note, he showed it to Patty and they read it to together:

_“Either the two of you bring an end to this sickening joke of a relationship the two of you claim to have and you Barry return to your rightful place at my side, or I shall rain hell, sadness, and sorrow onto you both mark my words!!!”_

The note was left unsigned, but there was no question within the young couple’s mind as to who was responsible.

“Oh my gosh, this woman is demented. What on Earth are we going to do?” Patty exclaimed, and then asked her boyfriend, now feeling far more frightened than when his ex-girlfriend first confronted her and wondering if the former would ever leave them in peace.

“I honestly don’t know, and at this point I can’t honestly say that I’m not worried, or even scared, by this escalation on her part. I still, however, refuse to let her bully or intimidate us into submitting to her whims. I’m going to call Joe and call this in and see what he says but if it comes down to it, I’m willing to move us far away from here and to somewhere Becky can never reach us”, Barry answered determinedly, his face set into a grim mask.

“No Barry, I will not run. Neither of us are running. I am definitely as scared as you are right now, not to mention terrified, but I will not give your ex the satisfaction. It’s just as you said honey. We will get through this”, Patsy countered while sounding just as determined. Barry responded to his love’s words with a firm, supportive smile and squeezed her hand, which she returned on both counts.

Joe arrived at the scene and after accessing the whole situation, decided to have a patrol car parked next to the house at all times while other patrol cars would drive around the neighborhood where the couple lived.

In addition, he also decided to assign police protection onto both Barry and Patty, despite the latter’s protests over being a cop herself. Safety in numbers, he called it, and also told her to consider it the same as having another partner, or multiple partners, protecting her back like all good cops do for their own, especially those in Central City.

This would not be the last incident they’d have with the deranged woman. On another occasion, a week after the window shattering, a delivery in the form of a purple package was sent to them both at their workplace. The package was unsigned which in turn raised alarms for them and everyone else inside of CCPD headquarters.

Joe would quickly take charge and instructed that no one would open it until he had the bomb squad arrive and inspect it. After they confirmed that there was nothing harmful inside, it was unsealed then opened and the contents, to everyone’s shock and horror, were that of black roses, said roses appearing to be dripping with either blood or some sort of blood like substance. Plus there was also a note with it, which they all read.

_“I’m going to assume that I don’t need to explain, and the two of you can consider this your final warning!!!”_, was what the note said. Poor Patty, whose face was ashen after seeing the flowers and reading the note, turned and buried her face into Barry’s shoulder as she began to cry a little. Barry also had tears in his eyes, mostly for her and what they were both being put through. His jaw also tightened with anger as he started to think some very dark thoughts for what he’d do if he ever got his hands on Becky.

As for Joe, he was filled with nothing but fury and for him, this latest attempt at sabotage towards his foster son’s life was the final straw. He immediately began bellowing out orders to his officers.

“This has gone too far ladies and gentlemen and I’m not going to stand for this any longer. From now on I want all of you to widen your search of our APB Becky Cooper and to bring her in by any and all means necessary. Check everywhere you think she may be hiding, double check if you have to, find, locate, and put pressure, and as hard as you have to, on whatever friends or acquaintances she may have and leave no stone unturned. Barry and Patty are one of us and we protect our own. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!!!

“YES SIR!!”, all of the other cops shouted together and then dispersed to fulfill their orders, orders which they were more than happy to obey. Joe on his part moved closer to his foster son and rested his hands upon both Barry’s and Patty’s respective shoulders in a sign of support.

“Don’t worry you guys. We will find her, and I’m not going to let her hurt either of you. The two of you just hang tight alright?”

They both nodded to him in the affirmative and then decided to take the rest of the day off and return home per his suggestion.

FFFFFFF

A few weeks later, Barry took Patty to the amusement park and they spent the day riding on both the Ferris Wheel and the roller coaster, Patty and Barry with their arms raised high and screaming like little children as their roller coaster ride drove them and the other participants round and around its tracks, making twirls and zooming upwards then plunging downwards. Afterwards they took a walk around the hall of mirrors and amused themselves with the wild and wacky images of themselves said mirrors produced of them.

Later on they played darts and throwing balls at given targets, both of which led to them winning some nice prizes such as a stuffed teddy bear and a few other nice goodies.  
Eventually they found themselves hungry following all of their activities and went and stuffed themselves on popcorn, hot dogs, and cotton candy while washing it all down with some Coca-Cola.

Finally they went to a fortune teller, based inside of a tent at the carnival, in order to get their futures told for the fun of it. The fortune teller took ahold of each of their hands and carefully traced her fingers along the lines of their palms as she read them.

“I see great happiness and a new chapter in your lives coming soon. A sea of smiles and a time of happiness, romance, and rejoicing with your friends and loved ones. A step of great magnitude in your lives in the further pursuit of your happiness and the deepening of your love for each other”, she revealed to them with a smile, stirring feelings of intrigue inside of the two lovebirds but also sparking hope that they would actually get their happy ending. They responded with their own smiles of delight.

All of a sudden, the fortune teller frowned as she continued to read their palms, her frown deepening, causing both Barry and Patty to be filled with apprehension.

“What, what is it? What’s wrong? What do you see?”, Patty kept asking her nervously, feeling a pit of dread in her stomach while Barry himself looked especially worried. The fortune teller looked up at them gravely.

“I’m afraid that I also see terrible anguish immediately and rapidly consuming this time of light, a time of terror, fear, shock, horror, death, and blood, so much blood”, she answered Patty with a look of sadness, her heart breaking for the sweet couple before her. “I see yellow roses, mingled with blood, followed by storm clouds, torrential rain, anger, vengeance, death, and yet more blood. A terrible tragedy is headed your way and appears to be inevitable”.

Hearing these words caused Barry and Patty’s good moods to come crashing and the latter, feeling upset and terribly frightened, quickly got up and rushed out of the tent. Barry on his part hurried and paid the fortune teller and then rushed out after his girlfriend.

“Patty, hey Patty wait up” he called out to her and he ran after her. He soon managed to catch up to her and unfolded her in his warm embrace as she shuddered in his arms, overwhelmed by what had just been predicted for hers and her beloved’s future. After some time, he finally managed to gently take ahold of her face and lift her chin up so that her eyes, glistening with tears, were level with his.

“Listen to me very carefully honey. I don’t care what that fortune teller said. The only thing that matters is the fact that our future will be nothing but bright and wonderful, and besides this isn’t the first time that fortune tellers have said wild and crazy things in the past. Anyone with a brain knows not to take those kinds of things seriously and I, for one, am not going to take what that woman said seriously or allow it to dominate my thoughts and life alright”, he said to her and then asked, a burning intensity shining in his eyes.

“But what if she’s right Barry, and especially with Becky’s threats and what’s been happening to us lately? What about all of that?”, Patty cried, still not fully reassured.

“I know how you feel and why, believe me I do. But what just happened is a coincidence and we both know that neither of us are superstitious people”, Barry answered her, working hard to calm and get through to her despite what had just transpired with the fortune teller. “Joe’s on the case and is doing everything he can, including going above and beyond the call of duty for us and I guarantee that it’s only a matter of time before Becky is located then apprehended. We both agreed that we are not going to live in fear and that nothing and no one will soil what we have. However, for the sake of caution, I’ll ask Joe to grant us extra police protection but am nevertheless certain that everything will be alright in the end.”

Patty took in his words carefully and after taking some time to think about them, nodded her head, knowing he was right on all counts and feeling somewhat better.

“I know that Barry, and I will try and hold onto the same faith you have for us. Not only that, the fact that you’re standing strong despite everything, and even with your own confessions of fear over all of this, only makes me love you even more. I can’t say that I’m not still afraid after everything, and especially after what the fortune teller claimed, but I trust that as long as you’re by my side we’ll both have nothing to worry about.”

Barry responded to her words with a reassuring smile and pulled her close to him for a side hug, and then the two of them made their way home while trusting that everything would turn out alright for them. Patty though, despite her own fears being somewhat nullified, was still unable to shake off the feeling of impending doom or that both Barry and herself were possibly living on borrowed time.

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that despite my intent, this will be longer than just two chapters. Therefore I’m just going to go ahead and continue this and let the story guide me to the end, even though I pretty much have the ending mapped out in my mind.
> 
> On a side note, but if you feel that any character here, particularly Patty, is a bit OC, it’s because this story is an AU and therefore I’ve written these characters in such a way as to present the narrative I’m trying to convey for this particular story. And so certain emotional reactions and mannerisms will sometimes be different from their canon selves.
> 
> I also have an announcement to make, but after this I won’t be posting anything here or on Fanfiction.net for some time. The reason is because I want to be able to post stories at least once a day and, because of that, I’m going to spend some time writing both new chapters for some of my existing works and also working on some new stories and/or one shots. That way, I’ll be able to have something to post once a day. Please spread the word out. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, how's it going? I apologize for the long delay but here's chapter 3. I was going to post it on Monday but changed my mind since you've waited long enough.

_Two weeks later_

Barry was currently strolling through a Kay Jewelers store with Caitlin, looking over its dazzling merchandise, as he searched for the perfect item he planned to purchase for his beloved girlfriend. The reason he had taken Caitlin along was because he needed a woman's perspective for what he wanted to select.

While he was taking the fortune teller's prediction with a grain of salt, the encounter served to remind him that life was short, precious, and that he needed to make the most of it while he could and especially with the ones he loved the most. And so after contemplating on the matter, having heart to heart talks with Patty over said subject, and the both of them also consulting with Cisco, Caitlin, and Joe, he'd decided that Patty was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"So do you think you've found the perfect one yet?" Caitlin asked him as they walked around the store together, looking at each selection. Barry sighed in response.

"I honestly don't know yet", he replied while taking everything in. "There are so many wondrous choices to choose from, but I want it to be truly perfect in every possible way for Patty."

Caitlin nodded in understanding while pursing her lips, seeing quite well into Barry's dilemma.

"I get where you're coming from, but what I am certain of is that she loves you with all of her heart and will love whatever you choose for her", she did her best to reassure him while placing her hand on his shoulder with a comforting smile. Barry smiled back, appreciating the gesture. The two of them continued to peruse the store, Caitlin offering tips and pointing out different items. She also shared with him certain facts about Patty's preferences & that she liked pretty but modest items to wear but most of all, she loved things that came from the heart.

All of a sudden, Barry froze as a particular object caught his eye. The object sparkled and shimmered with accent diamonds as the light above cast a golden hue around it while the center stone of the head was a gorgeous sapphire blue. It was somewhere between small and medium size but had a cozy and welcoming aura emanating from it. It was simple, yet spectacular, not much, yet perfect, humble, yet gorgeous. Caitlin, noticing that Barry's attention was elsewhere, followed his gaze and also found herself entranced by the object that had captured his gaze.

"Oh wow Barry it's beautiful. I think it's perfect and she'll absolutely love it", she said to him in awe after managing to find her voice, placing her fingers against her lips while still mesmerized by the stunning piece.

"You're right Cait, I think I've found the right one just for her", Barry nodded, his own lips slightly parted before they morphed into a smile as he continued to gaze at it. After a few more seconds, he nodded in satisfaction and called the salesperson over, letting her know he'd made his selection. After finishing the purchase, Barry placed the lovely velvet box containing the item into his pocket and he with Caitlin left the store and went to have some lunch at Big Belly Burger to celebrate their productive day and then they went their separate ways.

After enjoying their lunch, they headed out and prepared to go their separate ways.

"Good blessings with what you've planned tonight, and I hope everything goes the way you hope", Caitlin said to him with a warm smile as she gave him a brief embrace before they parted.

"So do I, and I promise I'll fill you, Cisco, Joe, and everyone else in tomorrow", Barry promised her as he returned her hug.

"You'd better", she replied with a gentle laugh after which they parted, Caitlin headed back to the lab and Barry on his way to go and prepare for tonight's special evening.

FFFFFFF

That evening, Barry cooked a romantic dinner in the form of a delicious lasagna dish while pouring glasses of red wine for himself and Patty. He next placed a bouquet of red roses onto the table, lit up some candles, and then waited for his girlfriend to return home. Earlier that day, he had called and asked her to wear something lovely for tonight since he had a special surprise for her tonight. She was intrigued, but decided to humor him while her chest bubbled with anticipation as to what her lover had planned.

After work that day, she'd went and purchased a gorgeous yellow silk gown, strapless, and went to Caitlin's to put it on, the other woman graciously allowing her to do so, before making her way to hers and Barry's home. Speaking of Caitlin, she had figured out that her friend knew what her boyfriend was up to by her secretive smiles but the woman remain tight lipped despite Patty's best efforts to get her to spill the beans. The only thing Caitlin would divulge was that it would be a night she'd never forget, causing Patty to be further intrigued.

Following her arrival, she made her way inside of hers and Barry's home where the young man was waiting to greet her while dressed in a nice set of khaki pants, a red dress shirt, and a dark jacket. Upon seeing her, Barry got up and went to greet her with a beaming smile and, following a warm kiss and embrace between themselves, Barry handed her the bouquet of roses which she happily accepted while taking in the wonderful aroma emanating from the roses.

"So what's the occasion honey, not that I'm complaining about spending a romantic evening with my loving boyfriend", Patty asked him teasingly and with a raised eyebrow, but nonetheless curious. Barry responded with a smile and gently led her to the table where the savory food was.

"The occasion is exactly what it looks like, a romantic dinner for just the two of us", he answered her with a smile. "Followed by a delicious slice of apple pie for each of us alongside of some crème brulee for dessert."

"Mmm, sounds yummy", she replied with delight, lightly licking her lips in delicious anticipation. The two of them then sat down and began eating their food, savoring every bite, while talking and giving each other continuous loving glances towards each other. They discussed each other's day though Barry was careful to steer clear of anything that might ruin tonight's surprise. They soon finished eating after which Barry cleared out everything and brought out the pie slices and crème brulee.

As they dug into their scrumptious dessert, Patty absolutely loving every morsel and especially considering that crème brulee was her favorite dessert, one particular scoop that she was about to take produced something shiny and, upon further investigation, she uncovered a beautiful, sparkling diamond ring that stole her breath away. Eyes wide, she took in the presence of the dazzling sapphire blue ring and then looked up at her boyfriend with a look of wonder on her face, wondering if this was what it looked like.

Barry in response got up from his chair, moved over to where Patty was, gently picked up the ring and after wiping it, he got down on one knee and held up the ring to her, causing the woman before him to gasp in surprise and place her hand to her mouth, her eyes glistening with tears as she wondered if this was a dream, but a beautiful dream nevertheless. She knew in her heart that it wasn't a dream and that this moment was really happening.

"My precious love, you are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me and I am more than blessed to have you in my life", Barry began while still holding up the ring. "You are my rock, have stood with me in thick and thin, and have brought me untold happiness throughout this entire journey together. I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you and have not since regretted asking you out.

"We've been through quite a bit due to crazy exes, on my side of course, but through it all we've still managed to weather that challenge and I can only hope that we'll weather anything else that comes our way as time passes. And I don't care about any dark tragedy that the future might've predicted but instead choose to live in the here and now, and I hope you will to.

"You are the love of my life, my greatest love, and I cannot imagine a future without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And so my dearest Patty Spivot, will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth while helping me create more wonderful memories together?"

Tears now streaming from her eyes, Patty responded by falling to her knees before Barry and, heart beating fast, reached out to take his hands and said the words he desperately hoped to hear.

"Yes Bartholomew Allen, yes I will marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. A thousand times yes", she answered happily, her face tearstained from happy tears and her cheeks blushing slightly. Barry responded with a huge grin upon his face and then gently inserted the ring onto the finger of his now fiancé. The joyful couple then lifted themselves up and embraced while sharing a deep, passionate kiss followed by the two of them resting their foreheads together, happy and content.

FFFFFFF

_Five Months Later_

Preparations for the wedding had been in full swing over the next few months as Barry and Patty's loved ones worked to organize everything. The young couple had set a date for the fall season, five months from when they'd gotten engaged, wanting to be married as soon as possible so that they could get started on the rest of their lives together.

Caitlin, along with a new friend of the family's named Linda Park, a very nice young woman who'd become Patty's best friend a while back after Caitlin and was also dating Wally West, Joe's son and Barry's foster brother, had taken Patty shopping for her wedding dress at the local dress shop while the two of them also shopped for bridesmaid dresses. It had been decided that Caitlin would be Maid Of Honor while Linda would be one of the bridesmaids alongside Joe's new girlfriend, and the city's D.A., Cecile Horton. Iris, Joe's daughter and Wally's sister, would've loved to come but the budding reporter was on assignment and couldn't make it but sent her love.

After trying on multiple gowns, Patty finally managed to find one that suited her interests: a beautiful, and slightly sexy, white wedding gown made of silk and showed off a slight amount of her cleavage, without being gratuitous, and with a V neck added to it plus shoulder straps, somewhere between thin and wide. There was also an interwoven tapestry of a flowery design alongside one of the straps and around the bottom edge of the dress.

When Caitlin and Linda saw what their friend had selected, they gushed and cooed while showering her with compliments on how lovely the dress looked on her and that she'd make a beautiful bride, the compliments causing her cheeks to blush a bright pink.

As for Barry, and with the help of Joe, Cisco, and Wally, he found a dark, handsome tuxedo and sharp bowtie for himself to wear while the other men purchased similar attire for themselves. Cisco on his part was chosen to be the Best Man while Joe and Wally would be the groomsmen.

The list of guests who'd be attending the wedding was also put together and consisted of all of Barry and Patty's closest friends, friends and colleagues from the CCPD, new friends they'd made like Ralph Dibney and his wife Sue Dearborn, Allegra Garcia, Cisco's girlfriend Kamilla Huang, who was also a close friend of Patty's alongside Caitlin and Linda, and his brother Dante Ramon, Oliver Queen and his wife Sara Lance from Star City, some old retired police buddies of Joe from back in the day, CEO Ray Palmer and his wife Felicity Smoak, Kara Danvers and her sister Alex and bff Lena Luthor, Leonard Snart, his sister Lisa, and best friend Mick Rory, and others.

In addition, the guests who did not have plus ones were permitted to bring one with them for as far as Barry and Patty were concerned, the more the merrier.

Finally the wedding day arrived and everyone was excited and eager for it to begin, though none more so than the couple it was meant for. There were a few missteps here and there and a few last minute issues that needed everything else, but for the most part everything was going smoothly.

Barry was currently standing next to a mirror, fully dressed except for his tuxedo which he was currently putting on. Next to him, Joe and Wally were putting on their tuxedos as well after which Joe, in a fatherly gesture, helped Barry put his bowtie on.

"So you're ready for the big day Bar?", Joe asked him with a smile. Barry responded with a nod and a smile of his own.

"To tell you the truth, it feels as though I've been waiting for this day forever and now that it's here, I'm more than ready to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love", he answered his foster father confidently, causing Joe to respond with a pleased grin while also clasping the young man's shoulder in response.

"I'm proud of you Bar, I really am, and I'm truly honored to have someone like Patty as a surrogate daughter in law. And now let's get ourselves to the altar shall we?", he responded to him, and then asked both of his boys with a gentle laugh. Both Barry and Wally nodded eagerly.

"You bet Joe, it's definitely time for all of us to get going and for me to be at the altar", Barry answered in full agreement, quickly checking himself out in the mirror once more. "I can't keep my bride waiting and especially considering that I'm the man of the hour".

"Barry's right pops. Let's get this party started", Wally added eagerly while rubbing his hands in anticipation. The three men then made their way to where the wedding would be held, which was outside and in a park nearby surrounded by a shade of trees. Barry and Patty had decided that they wanted an outdoor wedding and that's exactly what they were getting. Once they arrived, Barry and Wally made their way to their appropriate positions alongside Cisco while Joe went back to get the bride having offered, with the death of her father, to be the one to walk Patty down the aisle, a gesture that touched both herself and Barry.

Patty meanwhile was being helped by Caitlin, Linda, and Kamilla as she put on her wedding veil, though as they were doing so she couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach for some reason, a feeling which translated to a nervous frown upon her face, something that her friends noticed.

"What's the matter Patty?" "Aren't you ready to spend the rest of your life with the man you love?", Caitlin asked her friend with a worriedly once the veil was fitted properly on the other woman's head. Patty sighed in response.

"Of course I am Cait, more than ever. I just have this strange feeling that something bails going to happen. I know I shouldn't feel like this on what should be the best day of my life but for some reason I can't help it. It's as though it's the calm before the storm or the beginning of the end", she explained to the other woman with slight emotion in her voice while rubbing her forehead nervously. The other three women frowned.

"Please don't talk like that. Nothing's going to happen and you and Barry are going to ride off into the sunset together okay?", Linda did her best to reassure her friend.

"She's right Patty. Everything we'll be alright and us girls got your back", Kamilla added comfortingly while Caitlin nodded in response to their friends words. These warm and loving words of encouragement helped to sooth Patty a bit and she reached out and pulled all of her beasties into a tight group hug.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot", she responded teary eyed while the other women's eyes began to get a little misty as well. "I'd like all of you to know though that if something ever happens to me, all of you have been the best friends I could've asked for, you especially Caitlin", she added though while still holding onto all of them tightly. "I love all of you so much and thank you for the amazing times we've had together when I first moved to town and for always being there for me. You guys are the best."

"Now don't you dare talk like that alright?!", Caitlin admonished her friend and the bride to be. "We all love you as well and will always be there for you. And now let's get out there and make a proper woman out of you".

With all of that being said, the four women checked themselves out in the mirror just like the men had done and then made their way to the wedding. After arriving, Kamilla went and took her seat while flashing a smile at her handsome boyfriend in his tux, him responding to her smile with a cheeky grin, and the other two women began the wedding procession while Patty, holding a bouquet of gorgeous yellow roses, moved over towards Joe, who was waiting for her, and interlinked their arms together and when it was time, they began their own march down the aisle and towards the altar where Barry stood waiting for them.

Seeing his beautiful bride approaching him brought tears of joy to his eyes and warmth to his heart, causing him to wonder how he could be so blessed with such a beautiful woman and one made especially for him. He was so ready to spend the rest of his life with her and knew she felt the same way.

After what was only a few seconds but felt like forever for Barry, Patty and Joe had finally made their way over to where he was and after the three of them exchanged quick yet warm embraces, Joe went and took his seat while Barry gently took Patty's hand and they moved to stand before the minister who'd be officiating their wedding. As he began the ceremony and everyone watched on with happy smiles, unseen to all of them was Becky herself, wearing a dress as black as night with a crimson red corsage attached to it, watching the ceremony with envy while feeling nothing but rage and fury.

Over and over she'd promised herself that if she couldn't have Barry, then no one could and now, after both himself and his cute little bride had repeatedly ignored her warnings and threats, she was now here to fulfill them. She would see to it that this day of happiness would turn into a day of horror, that what the happy couple felt like a dream would turn into a nightmare, and that this afternoon of love would turn into an afternoon of tragedy, sorrow, and blood.

She decided to wait until the ceremony completed, allowing Barry Allen his delusion of happily ever after, and once it was concluded, she quickly pulled out a gun which she had on her person and stormed her way towards everyone present while her face was fixed intently upon the now married couple, ready to unleash terror upon them.

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're in the endgame and as a fair warning, the next chapter will be when we finally get into the tragedy of this story so please don't expect a happy ending.
> 
> The yellow bouquet that Patty's holding also plays into it and if you're wondering how, yellow roses were foreshadowed within the preceding chapter.
> 
> In regards to Iris, the reason why she's not appearing at the wedding is because I got into big trouble with two others here when I brought her up privately due to them misinterpreting what I was trying to convey about her and them in turn being highly offended, though a third person here wasn't offended and agreed with some of what I said, even though he was of the same mind as they are about Iris. Therefore I'm trying to win back the trust of the first two in regards to reading my stories, besides also keeping rants and pushiness away from my stories, and bringing in Iris prominently anywhere probably won't help my case. 
> 
> I only brought her up briefly to satisfy anyone's curiosity as to her whereabouts.
> 
> Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm back and ready to conclude this story. And this is the moment where we reach the tragedy element and so please be prepared.

As the minister pronounced Barry and Patty husband and wife, followed by the two of them sharing a warm, passionate kiss to the cheers of their guests, the click of a gun grasped the attention of the happy bride and groom, and all of their attendees, and they turned and saw a highly deranged looking Becky, dressed in pitch black, while pointing a gun towards Barry and Patty.

Patty, upon seeing her, immediately gasped with fright while the color drained from her face as everyone else was frozen in terror, though Joe and the other officers did their best to project a level of calm during this tense situation.

"Becky what are you doing?!", Barry exclaimed towards his clearly insane ex as she pointed a gun at them.

"I'm here to do as I promised _Bar_", she snarled while saying his nickname with derision as she moved closer towards the couple. "I repeatedly warned both you and your new wife here what would happen if you left me, if you chose someone else over me, if either of you did not end your pathetic little relationship. I suppose you thought I was joking but I can assure you that I, WAS, NOT!"

Patty then moved forward, trembling slightly but doing her best to remain calm in order to try and defuse the situation.

"Becky, please, listen to me. I understand you're hurt, and angry, and that heartbreak is something extremely difficult to live through. But you have to understand that this is not the way to go about things", she emotionally implored her, moving closer towards her, desperately trying to calm her down. "Please Becky. Please just put the gun down and you, Barry, and I can go somewhere else and discuss this matter."

"You don't want to do this Becky. Please think about what you're doing", Joe also added and in a warning tone, trying to figure out a way to defuse the unfolding situation before anyone got hurt.

"I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN! AND NOR DO I WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS!", Becky raged at the other woman and everyone else. "You took Barry from me, my Barry, and have the temerity to flaunt your dalliance in front of me. And therefore you both must pay!"

Barry shook his head in disbelief at what was coming out of this woman's mouth. And while he already knew this, he could see firsthand as to how far his ex had gone and that she was beyond reason at this point.

"Patty did not take me from you Becky. I chose to leave you and to end what we had since you were emotionally abusive and controlling. And what you're doing right now is only proving my point", he firmly stated to her, also trying to get through to her despite knowing it was futile.

Becky trembled in anger upon hearing his words while still pointing her gun at him and Patty.

"And what if I did? You made a commitment to me and so were mine, and mine alone, to do with as I pleased. And now you have broken your commitment and shattered my heart", the delusional woman hissed while her eyes burned with hate. "You can't just do that to me Barry, not without consequences. And now you and everyone else here shall experience my wrath for today is the day of your recompense to me. And since you've taken my heart from me which I so freely gave to you, I shall now take your heart from you as well!"

Having said those words, and to the shock and horror of everyone present, and before anyone could do anything, Becky turned her gun directly towards Patty, who was regrettably closer to her now, and fired several rounds at her.

"_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_"_, _was heard loudly as Becky fired her gun and a desperate and anguished cry of "NO!" was heard from the young groom, his hand reaching out towards his beautiful bride as she was hit five times, each bullet making impact with her chest and stomach, while a bright crimson stain began to slowly emerge and then blossom across the front of her body. Afterwards Patty, her eyes wide with shock while letting out a gasp as she placed her hands on her wound, and during what felt like slow motion for Barry, began to gently fall backwards and then collapsed onto the floor in a large pool of her own blood.

Her entire dress was soaked in blood and her beautiful bouquet of yellow roses were stained and dripping with said blood as she clutched them towards her chest.

For a brief moment, there was stunned silence. And then what followed was absolute pandemonium and screaming as almost everyone present scrambled to get out of there while others, including Patty's bridesmaids, rushed towards her to try and help her. As this was happening, Becky, now crazed with bloodlust, began firing at everyone who were either trying to escape or stop her, bullets flying and hitting multiple people and causing them to collapse. She also fired at some of the officers in attendance who moved to subdue her, hitting them as well.

Before she finished, there were many guests lying wounded or dead, pools and droplets of blood splattered everywhere. One person that was shot and would tragically succumb to her wounds was Sue, resulting in a blood curdling scream from Ralph as he watched his wife fall and then rushed towards Becky in an attempt to disarm the mad woman but receiving a bullet in his shoulder for his efforts.

Leonard Snart was another casualty as well due to jumping in the way of a bullet that was meant for his sister, sacrificing his life for her. And Mick was shot in the arm as he ran to try and help his close friends, the Snarts, while Dante found himself hit and killed as well, to Cisco's scream of shock.

Kara would also be shot twice in the side by two errant bullet during the chaos, sending her to the ground as her sister and bff rushed to her side while the latter pressed her hands onto her wound as hard as she could to try and stem the blood flow.

Felicity was another person who was shot as well, a bullet making impact with her spine, along with Oliver who received a shot into his stomach which would go on to land him in a coma though he would eventually recover. For now though, Sara was in a state of anguish as she begged her husband to wake up as he laid on the ground unconscious due to blood loss, getting her hands and dress stained with his blood.

One more person who died before this would be over was Wally himself, so young and full of life while having looked forward to this day when Barry would be joined forever with the woman he loved, as he moved to shield some strangers he did not know from a hailstorm of bullets as Becky was firing her gun erratically. Seeing his son fall and succumb to his wounds would cause Joe to let out a wail of horror as he hurried towards him and held him close, crying his eyes out.

Meanwhile, during these moments of horror, Barry had rushed towards his wife and was currently clutching her close to him and doing his best to shield her body with his while they were surrounded by her bridesmaids, him and them pleading with her to be okay as his eyes filled with tears as they streamed down his face while his own clothes were soaked red with her blood.

Eventually Cisco, having enough of this, and Alex, in a rage over her beloved sister getting shot, together rushed towards Becky and leaping onto her, finally managed to subdue her, albeit not before Cisco received a bullet in the side of his pelvis, and twisted the gun out of her hand. They then held her down, not budging, while they both took turns repeatedly slugging the crazed woman, not relenting until Joe and a couple of his tuxedo clad officers also attending the wedding took her off their hands and put a set of handcuffs onto her wrist, placing her in custody.

Barry however did not notice any of this as his attention was entirely focused on the dying woman in his arms.

"Patty please don't go, please don't leave me I beg you", he continued to plead as her face grew even paler and her breathing became shallow. With the little strength she had left, she gingerly lifted up her hand and cupped the face of her beloved husband.

"I love you Barry, I love you so, so much and more deeply than you can possibly imagine, and I'm so sorry we could not spend the rest of our lives together", Patty rasped as her own eyes also flowed with tears. "Our time together will always hold center place in my heart and I'm forever grateful for our moments together and to have become your wife, despite how tragically short our marriage was."

"No Patty, please don't talk like that. You're going to be alright you hear me?! You're going to be just fine", Barry kept saying to her while shouting at anyone nearby to hurry up and bring him a doctor.

"Know that I'll always be with you no matter what, that I'll always love you, and that someday, my sweet, kind, and wonderful Barry Allen, we will see each other again", she added further as she struggled to breath and then, using what little of her remaining strength was left, leaned upwards and pressed her lips to Barry's for one last kiss, which he returned as the couple shared a tender, loving kiss, their tears mingling as they poured all of their feelings and emotions into it, desperately wanting it to last.

Their lips would part all too soon after which Patty, succumbing to her wounds, breathed her last and died, her head falling backward while her arm, the one with the hand she was using to caress her husband's face, fell limply towards her side. As for Barry, he screamed loudly and in great anguish as the love of his life passed away in his arms, her life tragically cut all too soon while leaving a shattered young man behind to wallow in his grief.

**To Be Concluded**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely a dark and heavy chapter was it not? And the next, and final, chapter will have both vengeance and yet another tragedy.
> 
> As I wrote this, I played some somber and tragic music to place my mind in the appropriate mood for this chapter. If anyone would like to know what music I listened to during its writing, please let me know and I'll send you a list.
> 
> For a moment I thought of killing off Oliver but could not do that in good conscious. But I had him placed in a coma for the bold direction I suppose I was taking with this chapter, and also to magnify the horror of this tragic moment, even though he will recover. Same reason as to why I killed off Wally.
> 
> I almost forgot to add, but this chapter was originally going to be the final chapter but I changed my mind, deciding it would be better for me to split Patty's death and the moments surrounding it from what I have planned next, particularly since I've already written plenty for this chapter and did not feel like adding more.
> 
> Have a wonderful day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now here's the ending and once more, it's going to be pretty dark. Just a fair warning.

Following her murder, Barry had refused to leave his wife's side and had continued to hold and rock her body, weeping over it. And it was only after the coroners had arrived to collect it, along with the other dead bodies, that he surrendered it and even that would take an effort of coaxing from his friends before he allowed this while the entire area was cordoned off as a crime scene.

Other officers in uniform who'd just arrived had taken witness statements but were as sensitive to the situation as they could be.

Kara, Oliver, Felicity, and many others who were gravely wounded were also taken to the hospital and surgery was performed, though they were all in critical condition. And Kara, like Oliver currently was, would also fall into a coma.

As for Cisco, while his surgery was a success, he'd be forced to use a cane until his hip fully recovered. Felicity on her part had lost a lot or blood and it was a miracle that she'd survived. Due to her spine being shot, she was left paralyzed and would have to use a wheelchair and for the rest of her life since she'd never recover.

Joe on his part continued to mourn the loss of his son, feeling a terrible hole in his heart. As deep and painful as this loss was, he knew that no one was suffering more than Barry and it hurt him even more knowing what his foster son was going through.

As for those who'd borne witness to these events or heard about them, nobody could believe that such a bright and special day could turn into a day of darkness and horror. That a day of love, light, and happiness would be consumed by terror, blood, and death. This was one of the worst crimes that could've befallen Central City in the minds of its citizens and one of the greatest and saddest injustices that could've transpired.

Worse, it was all because of a deranged woman who could not get her way and was willing to slaughter and hurt others because of it.

Many citizens were also in mourning over the lives lost, besides Patty, while their hearts were breaking for the love ones of those who'd died, though they felt even more for the poor young woman's family and even more so for her new husband.

How could this have happened, they wondered. How could a sweet, kind, and vibrant young woman so full of promise, someone who was also a rising star in the CCPD, be so suddenly and so violently ripped away from those she loved? How could a very happy and love struck young man lose the love of his life and so soon? All of these questions would continue to go through the minds of so many as they tried to make sense of this awful tragedy.

As for Barry, he would soon fall into a terrible depression but before he allowed himself to do so, he'd made certain to be there for both Cisco and Joe as much as he could and even put his own sorrow aside to provide as much comfort as he could while they tried to do the same for Barry. He was also one of the pallbearers at the respective funerals for both Dante and Wally and would feel great pain on behalf of Cisco, who was also like a brother to him, and the latter's family. And at Wally's funeral, there was no one who cried more than anyone, besides the Wests, than Barry himself since Wally had been the closest thing he had to a brother when growing up.

As for the Ramon family, what made it worse for them was that Dante was on the road towards a promising career as a concert pianist and now that opportunity was taken away from him forever. And so Barry, wanting to help give them some comfort, had hired a piano player to play them a beautiful song that Dante had been rehearsing for a special party for them before he'd died, and the song was played during the post funeral reception.

The entire family had been deeply touched, though none more than Cisco, who thanked Barry with tears and promised him that while he missed his brother deeply and always would, the man before him would also, and always, be like a brother to him.

As for Patty's funeral, it was a very beautiful and highly respectful service while the staff at the funeral home were extremely sensitive to all of her family, friends, and loved ones, something Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, the Wests, and everyone else in attendance was very appreciative of. They even offered them all coffee or water before the service and played soothing music.

And it was just as respectful during the burial a few days later, though Barry would collapse to the ground crying, his tears falling onto the grass, while Cisco and Caitlin would bend down on either side of him, wrapping him in their arms and holding him close, rubbing his back and trying to comfort him while crying just as hard. But as much as he appreciated their efforts and was grateful for their presence, they could not erase the hole in his heart, a hole which would continue to increase in size.

_Two Months Later_

Over the next two months, and following the aftermath of these horrifying and tragic events and the resulting funerals, everyone was doing their best to try and cope with what'd happened and provide comfort for the bereaved groom, but to no avail. He'd refused to see anyone and kept himself sequestered inside of what was once his and Patty's shared home.

All of his friends had tried to come and visit him, but he ignored all of their attempts to contact him and disregarded their phone calls and visits, being numb to the world around him.

This matter would be something Cisco and Caitlin would discuss while having coffee together at _Starbucks _while looking back at everything that had transpired.

"I really wish we could do something for him you know?", Caitlin stated while taking sips of her coffee. Cisco nodded.

"Yeah, it's really heart wrenching to see Barry going through all of this. If only he'd open up to us", he agreed with his surrogate sister while absentmindedly moving his fingers along his cup.

Caitlin nodded sadly, her lips pursed.

"Everything was so wonderful, so perfect for all of us, for Barry, for Patty, for you, and for me, and to suddenly have it all so violently wrenched away is absolutely horrible. Just because of one deranged woman who couldn't take no for an answer, Barry's lost the love of his life, a literal piece of himself, and we've lost our shared surrogate sister, your brother, and many other close friends."

"Of course Barry's had it worse than all of us since like you said, he's lost a piece of himself, the other half of his heart, and I can't really blame him for becoming dead to the world and to life", Cisco added in response to the words of the woman before him while wiping away a tear in response to the reminder of his brother's death. "I just miss my best friend, my buddy you know? If only he'd let us in, or any of us in."

Caitlin shook her head sadly while taking another quick sip of her coffee.

"Me to Cisco, me to", she sighed while sniffling as she used her hand to wipe the tears threatening to fall from her own eyes. After some time, they both agreed that they needed to try and reach out to Barry once more except this time, they would not take no for an answer. Following the full consumption of their drinks, they left the coffee shop and headed over to Barry's place.

Upon arriving, they took turns repeatedly knocking on the door, pleading with their shared best friend and surrogate brother to please open up and let them in. Eventually the door would be opened and a disheveled Barry would appear before them, leaving his friends horrified by his appearance. He was wearing nothing but boxers and a tea shirt, which was heavily soiled, his hair had grown out and was all wild looking, and he'd grown a bit of a beard and a messy one at that. Plus he was holding a half empty beer bottle in his hand.

He was literally an empty shell of the man he'd once been.

After letting them inside, he turned behind them and reentered his home while Cisco and Caitlin took in their surroundings. There was trash lying around everywhere, clothes strewn about and, which alarmed his friends the most, empty beer bottles across the floor, showing that he'd been drinking quite heavily. Even his walk seemed slightly unbalanced, implying mild intoxication.

After taking a seat on the sofa, the three friends conversed about happier times while Barry also apologized in regards to not keeping in touch with them, after which Caitlin brought up the reason pertaining to hers and Cisco's visit.

"Listen Barry, we both really care about you and love you, and we really just want to be there for you", she began softly, gently holding his gaze. "I know you're hurting, we all are, and especially in regards to the loss of our loved ones. And I also understand it's even worse for you since you've lost the literal half of your heart and what probably feels like half of your soul. But the way you're handling it is not healthy and especially not with the bottle. We both want to help you, more than anything, but you need to let us in".

"She's right man. I've never lost the love of my life and probably can't comprehend enough as to the emotional despair you're going through", Cisco added with compassion while wiping away a tear he'd shed for Barry's sake, and then continued. "But as horrible as that is, you have to know that you'll never truly be alone. You'll always have me, Caitlin, Joe, and our other loved ones and all any of us want is to stand beside you during this tragic moment in your life. I've even learned due to recent events that coming together as a group to handle a shared tragedy and providing support and comfort towards one another is a far better alternative than isolating yourself from the world around you. And if you're willing, it might work for you as well."

"Please Barry, listen to Cisco. We just want to help you in any way we can. Please don't shut us out", Caitlin implored him while taking his hand in hers, tears falling from her own eyes.

Barry responded to his friends words with a melancholy sigh and a bittersweet smile, gently squeezing his surrogate sister's hand. Afterwards he got up and began pacing around the living room.

"Listen guys, I appreciate what you're both trying to do. Truly I do. And you're both the best friends I could've asked for. But there's absolutely nothing left for me now that Patty's gone and you're also right Cisco. Neither of you can truly comprehend what I'm going through since you've never lost the loves of your lives. There's a massive hole in my heart that just won't go away and nothing that anyone can say or do will ever refill it!"

Barry then stopped to take a breath following his highly emotional words which had grown louder by the moment until he'd finished and then, in a moment of frustration, threw his glass bottle into the wall, causing a large _CRASH _sound to reverberate throughout the room and which made his friends flinch, after which he ran his hands through his hair.

"Don't you see!?", he insisted while beginning to sob. "Life is meaningless for me now and I will never truly be happy again or have healing until the day I reunite with her, which obviously won't happen until after I'm dead."

Caitlin and Cisco were suddenly filled with alarm over the last words Barry had just spoken, Cisco on his part leaping up and standing in front of him, firmly taking ahold of the other man's shoulders.

"Please don't say that Barry or even think like that. Of course you will see her again someday but you've gotta focus on the here and now", Cisco begged him, trying to pull him out of his depression. "Please don't forget about the rest of us who need you right now. You're like my brother man, and especially since my own brother is gone and at the hands of the same person who took your wife and my other surrogate sister. And it's because of this that we all need to keep living for them both, and for everyone else whose lives were lost on that day of horror. I'm pretty certain that's what they'd all want."

Barry on his part jerked himself away from Cisco's hold, crying like a baby, and then he collapsed in the floor and started to cry harder. He knew both of his friends were right, and that Patty would probably want him to continue living life, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. After all, she was his home and without his home, what was the point of moving on.

Caitlin observed the man she deeply cared for currently breaking down, her own heart breaking in response. Not knowing what else to do, she went and sat beside him, wrapping him up in her arms and rocking him side to side, crying with him as he sobbed into her shoulders. Cisco soon joined them and enveloped both of his friends in his own arms, placing the three of them in a group hug.

For the next few minutes, the 3 of them held each other and sobbed, remembering happier times, when everything was so wonderful and their futures, while already bright, seemed brighter than ever before once Patty had come into their lives. They cried for the past, for her loss which had and still affected them all tremendously but Barry the most. And they cried for themselves, for each other, and for the unfairness of it all.

Afterwards the small group finally extracted themselves from each other's arms and after spending some more time together, conversing about lighter subjects, they exchanged their goodbyes and agreed to meet for dinner the following week and perhaps even take a long, relaxing vacation together soon, just to get away from it all. Little did Cisco and Caitlin know that they'd never see their plans with him come to fruition for fate was about to rear its ugly head once more in the form of an even greater tragedy.

_Five Days Later_

Over the next few days following his friends visit and up 'till now, Barry would continue in a downward spiral, drinking heavily more and more, becoming more unkempt, and his place becoming even more of a mess. He also continuously suffered from a combination of dreams and nightmares regarding his beloved wife, repeated nightmares involving her horrific murder and her dying in his arms. The fierce, scary face of Becky as she fired her gun at Patty, along with her continued taunts towards Barry.

He also dreamed of Patty continuously calling out to him, calling to him to come and find her, to join her in the afterlife. One particularly vivid dream involved her in a shimmering white gown, her arms outstretched towards him, beckoning him to come to her. But when he reached out for her, she suddenly vanished and he found himself gasping awake. It was as though she was so close, and yet so far.

Sometimes he'd even wake up in the morning and there she'd be lying beside him, facing him with a beautiful smile. But then when he'd blink for just a moment, she was gone again and the bed was empty once more, causing reality to crash into him like a slam of bricks and sending a sharp pang into his heart at the reminder that he'd no longer see her again in this life.

All of these reminders would also fill him with growing hatred towards the one responsible for his suffering. The one who'd shattered his world, dashed his future, and burned it to ashes. Speaking of which, he suddenly realized that today was the beginning of Becky's trial, the day on which she was to face justice for her crimes.

As far as he was concerned however, she did not deserve a trial. She deserved something far worse and the more he thought about it, the more appealing it sounded to the bereaved former groom.

In addition to the trial, today had been forecast to be a very stormy day and true to that, dark storm clouds had gathered over the horizon and had blanketed the sky above. There was also slight flashes of lighting and the sound of rumbling thunder, both slowly increasing in frequency and intensity.

For Barry, the developing weather outside matched his mood perfectly. He later turned on his television and watched the news coverage showing Becky being driven to where the courthouse was, which happened to be located a few blocks away from where he lived. He also recognized the squad car transporting her as the one belonging to his foster father, alongside a few other squad cars.

At this point, as he watched her being transported, he finally solidified his decision and quickly threw on some spare clothes he still had, not bothering to shave since there'd be no need for that. He then went into his bedroom and took out a loaded handgun that had been stored away. It had been Patty's, her own private and licensed weapon in case she'd ever needed to defend herself or Barry when they were at home. He then headed out the door and made his way to the courthouse with a determined pace.

As he walked, the lighting and thundering further intensified while rain began falling from above. At first it was a drizzle, and then it began to strengthen and soon became a torrential downpour while the skies were now even darker than ever, leaving the entire city under a dark grey overcast.

Soon he arrived at the courthouse, drenched in rainwater, and saw the officers stepping out of their vehicles and holding umbrellas above their heads while Joe also stepped out of his vehicle and moved around to the back seat to remove Becky from her seat and then kept a tight hold of her arm as they headed up the stairs to the courthouse. Joe also held an umbrella over his and Becky's heads as well.

As for Joe himself, it was taking all of his police training and discipline, along with everything inside of him, not to strangle his prisoner or beat her senseless, the presence of everyone else be da****, considering that she was his son's murderer, the murderer of a woman who was also like a daughter to him, and the destroyer of a young man's life who was also like a son to him.

Once everyone had arrived at the top of the steps where the defense attorney and the D.A. were also waiting and with their own umbrellas and they were about to head inside of the courthouse, a furious scream of "BECKY!" was heard and turning around, they saw an unshaved and soaking wet Barry standing behind them and at the middle of the stair steps, the rainfall pouring down on him. His face was also tear stained and there was a look of fury and hatred in his eyes.

Shocked to see Barry there, Joe was the first to speak.

"Barry what in the world are you doing here?", he asked his foster son, a look of surprise written upon his face while wondering what in the world was going on.

"Yeah Barry, what are you doing here?", Becky asked snidely and with a cruel smile, giving Joe the urge to smack the madwoman in the mouth. Barry on his part stared at her coldly.

"I'm here for you Becky!", the young man growled at her. "I'm here to make you pay for the pain you've caused me, for the torture you've put me through. I'm here to avenge the love of my life!".

And then, before anyone could react, Barry quickly reached behind him and, pulling out the gun, pointed it towards Becky. At that moment, a particularly loud lighting strike was suddenly heard as it briefly illuminated his figure in the dark grey haze while the other officers present, except for Joe, placed their hands upon their weapons in response. Joe on his part quickly moved forward and reached out his hand towards the emotional young man.

"Listen to me Barry, please. You don't want to do this. Doesn't mean that I don't understand or that I've been wanting to do the same thing. But you nor I taking her out will bring back Patty or the others we lost. Believe me when I say that if you do this, there's no going back. Think about it man, but is this what your wife would've really wanted?" Joe emotionally implored him, not wanting him to do something he'd later regret.

"You're wrong, this is actually what I want to do and neither you nor anyone else will tell me otherwise!", Barry countered fiercely and with anger and sadness. "And as for what Patty would've wanted, she wants me to be with her. She keeps calling to me to join her. And soon I will be."

Joe was immediately filled with alarm upon hearing those words and continued to move closer towards Barry but slowly so as not to aggravate him, not caring about the heavy rain currently falling around them. The poor older man could not even believe he was once again trying to defuse yet another tense situation and only a few months after the original one. Before he could say anything, Becky spoke up once more.

"You think I'm afraid of you Barry, just because you have a gun pointed at me? Despite all of your past bravado, you were never able to truly stop me and regardless of my current circumstances or that gun you're pointing towards my face, I still win because you are now bereft of your little pet and will never see her again", she boasted with an evil grin and then gleefully continued. "Don't you see?! You'll never be able to hold her, touch her, or lie beside her ever again and it's all, because, of, ME!"

At that moment, Joe whirled around towards her.

"You shut your da** mouth immediately!", he roared angrily towards his prisoner, refusing to let that vile woman press his foster son's buttons. However when he turned back towards Barry, he could see that she'd already succeeded considering the other man's labored breathing, the tears falling from his eyes, and the fact that his hand, the one that held the gun, was trembling.

"Barry, Barry? Please listen to me. Just give me the gun alright? Please don't listen to her Bar. Don't let her get to you. I'm here for you right now and so is everyone else who loves and cares for you", Joe was saying while gently continuing to move closer towards Barry and with his hands now lifted upwards in a placating gesture. "Don't pay any attention to her but look at me instead you hear?! Please Bar, focus on me only and forget about her and everyone else here."

Poor Barry was just trembling like crazy, swaying on his feet, lowering his weapon and then lifting it back up again while running his hands through his hair. As his emotions were currently running wild, Becky decided to push him some more.

"Oh Barry, Barry, Barry. I'll bet you're currently reliving the moment I pumped all of those bullets into your sweet little bride's chest", she taunted him. "The moment her crimson blood came gushing out of her body as she fell. The moments in which you continued to hold her in your arms, your clothes stained with her blood as she lay dying in your arms, gasping for breath and completely powerless to save her. So, completely, powerless and-",

_"__BANG, BANG, BANG" _ was then heard as Barry finally lifted up his gun with resolve and fired three rounds into Becky's evil and twisted heart, cutting off the remainder of her words. She gasped in shock as she moved her hand onto where the blood came gushing from her chest, and then her eyes filled with what appeared to be a twisted sense of admiration.

"Well, well, well. I guess, you, _cough, _did, have, more, bravado, and more, _cough, _of, a, spine, after, _cough, _after, all", she gasped out while coughing up blood. The life then drained from her eyes as she then collapsed to the ground dead, the heavy rainfall from above pouring down onto her body and mingling with her blood as another lighting strike was heard through the air.

The thunder above rumbled across the skies in powerful booms as Barry stared down at his enemy's body with grim satisfaction. His eyes then filled with tears and he began to weep as he suddenly felt overwhelmed by what he'd just done and also all of the events that happened beforehand. At that moment, a strong compulsion came over him and he turned and began to run.

The officers present soon recovered from their shock and instinctively began to draw their weapons and started to run after the fleeing young man when Joe quickly moved to stop them.

"No, no let him go. Let him go for now. We can go and get him later but for now let's leave him be for a little while. That's an order!", Joe insisted and his officers, out of a strong sense of respect for their captain and also fully understanding the extenuating circumstances as to what had just happened, obeyed.

In addition, and while they had no choice but to do their duty very soon in regards to Barry, none of them were shedding a tear over Becky's death and also, like Barry, felt a sense of satisfaction over it. Some of them, but privately, and that included Joe as well, were even glad of it and Barry's actions due to the strong love they felt for their fallen sister in arms and also because they had zero tolerance for cop killers. And it was made even worse that she'd been murdered on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

As for Joe himself, he had taken out his cell and after dialing Cisco and Caitlin, had apprised them as to what had just transpired, leaving them shocked and horrified though not exactly upset in regards to Becky's demise. And neither did they feel any condemnation over their best friend's actions but only understanding and sympathy.

The three of them then debated as to where Barry might be headed when an epiphany came to Cisco and he shared it with the other two, something they agreed was a strong possibility. They decided to head over to the agreed upon location and meet there and hopefully find the grieving young man. Concluding the call, Joe then barked orders to his officers and they all reentered their squad cars and made their way towards their destination, Joe leading the way.

It was hard for any of them to look through their windshields in order to see where they were going due to the strong downpour outside, and even with their windshield wipers activated, but Joe was able to guide them all in the correct direction since he knew which roads to navigate in order to transport them to where they needed to be.

They finally arrived at the location, being the Central City Cemetery, and parking their cars, they each exited their vehicles but stayed back while Joe headed in what he was certain was the right direction. At that moment Caitlin and Cisco had arrived in their own vehicle and climbing out with their own umbrellas, joined up with Joe and made their way towards the location of Patty's gravestone and sure enough, Barry was sitting right there and leaning heavily against it, clutching his gun, his hair all wet while allowing the heavy rain from above to wash over him.

The three of them then moved cautiously towards him.

"Barry, Barry? It's us, as in both Cisco and myself. Joe called and told us both what happened and we don't blame you whatsoever", Caitlin began softly, one hand clutching her umbrella over her head tightly as she stood underneath the pouring rain while her other hand was reaching towards him in a pleading gesture. "He's also here as you can see and does not blame you either. We just want to help you alright?"

Barry just shook his head sadly, tears falling from his eyes once more and then looked up at his loved ones with sorrow and defeat within his eyes.

"There's no helping me Cait. Not anymore", he lamented while placing his hand onto his forehead in despair. "The love of my life is gone, and the one who took her from me is no more as you well know. And now that she's been avenged, there's honestly nothing left for me. No point in my continued existence."

Caitlin Joe, and Cisco gasped in horror and each stared worriedly at the gun, trying to figure out a way to extract it from him. Cisco then moved closer towards his brother figure.

"Listen man, if what you're thinking of doing is what I think you're thinking of doing, I urgently beg of you please, don't do this. Just give us the gun and we'll figure out a way to deal with all of this", he emotionally pleaded with the distraught man before him.

"Please son, just listen to Cisco and let us have the gun. I've already lost one son and I can't lose another one", Joe added desperately, also moving closer towards Barry.

The young widower shook his head once more and began fidgeting with his gun.

"Don't you understand? She's calling out to me. Every morning, every evening, in all of my dreams. She's continually calling to me, wanting me to come and find her, promising that I will be with her forever", he pleaded with his loved ones to understand, a look of longing within his eyes in response to his own words as his tears began freely falling once more, his chest heaving as he began breathing heavily. "It's over for me, completely over for me. And now that she's been avenged in this life, it's my time to be reunited with her in the next life."

He then lifted the gun to his head, to the alarmed screams of his loved ones standing before him as they all reached out their hands towards him and were hurrying to get to him, to get the gun away from him, to do something, anything.

"I love you all so much, I always will, and thank you all so much for being the best friends and father figure I've ever had. But now I must go and be with my Patty. But don't worry Joe. I'll tell Wally you love and miss him. But I have to do this. I'm sorry but I can't take being away from my love anymore and I must do this. And to her I go."

And having said all of that, and with great sobs pouring out from him but with a look of peace and contentment over the hope that he was about to be reunited with his precious bride, Barry pulled the trigger, causing a loud _BANG _which reverberated throughout the graveyard as he ended his life while sending blood splattering from his head and onto the gravestone, followed by another strong flash of lighting.

Loud screams of "NOOOOOS" were heard from Joe, Caitlin, and Cisco as they responded by immediately leaping towards Barry seconds after he pulled the trigger and grabbing ahold of his now lifeless body, sobbing deeply and wailing loudly while taking turns cradling his body.

Soon heavy footsteps were then heard as the officers that had been waiting from a distance hurried to the scene, guns drawn, in response to the gun shot. The scene they came upon filled them with deep sorrow while the ones wearing police caps removed them and bowed their heads in response towards this latest tragedy.

As the lighting flashed, the thunder boomed, and the heavy rain continued to pour from the dark grey skies above, heavy tears of sorrow would continuously pour from the eyes of everyone present as they mourned bitterly the horrific losses of a bright eyed and happy young man and a vibrant young woman, the latter who's loss led to the loss of the former. But no one sobbed harder and louder than the three who continued to hold and rock Barry's dead body as blood seeped from the wound in his head, two young people bereaved of a secondary brother figure and an older man now bereaved of a second son, mourning his tragic loss and the loss of his precious bride. Barry Allen and Patty Spivot. Brought together by love, cut down senselessly and by the cruelty of fate.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this story and the end of this heartbreaking journey for the characters.
> 
> Now I know I'm not and will never be William Shakespeare, but how did I do with my very first true exploration into the tragedy genre? Please let me know in the reviews if you want to.
> 
> In addition, I listened to some sad music at times to get me into the tragedy feel of this work and here's three musical selections that I think reflects the last two chapters of this work, songs that you can listen to if you'd like in order to get into the feel of the final two chapters:
> 
> Powerful & Tragic Epic Orchestral Music – Pilgrimage which was uploaded by "Succession Studios".  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFVX_NCVPUg
> 
> Emanuele Patetta – Death of a Hero Beautiful Dramatic Orchestral Music which was uploaded by "Premium Music HQ"  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVII6kUfcQ0
> 
> Zach Hemsey – "The Way (Instrumental)" which was uploaded by "Zach Hemsey"  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oN2Xs-MvxLw
> 
> I wish everyone the best of health during these times and have a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Things don’t seem to be looking good for our happy couple do they? If you want to find out what happens next, you’ll have to read on.
> 
> If anyone’s wondering, the reason I developed a strong friendship between Barry, Patty, Cisco, and Caitlin was because it’s necessary to show the emotional bond between the four of them as I move towards the direction I’ve planned for this story.
> 
> Also, unless something changes, I plan for the following chapter to be the final one and the ending. I don’t know when I’ll start on it but I’ll see.
> 
> Please also remember that this story is a tragedy and therefore you’ve been warned.
> 
> Have a great day.


End file.
